This new variety of daylily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at my ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., and resulting from a crossing of the clonal cultivar `Martha Adams` (unpatented) with the variety Seedling No. RJR-PK3-89, the objective being to produce a plant having blooms of clear peach color borne on a scape height of about 20 to 22 inches. A further objective was to produce such a plant that would be repeat blooming, fragrant, and have blooms with heavy substance and sun resistance.
This new plant was elected for propagation because it most closely possessed the advantageous features that I sought and asexual reproduction of the selected plant was accomplished by division at the crown or basal plate which is the area where the roots and foliage meet, at Grain Valley, Mo.
During the course of propagation of this new plant on a more-or-less commercial scale at my daylily ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., I have observed that the new plant is very hardy when grown in zone 6-9 and its particularly capable of consistently beautiful blooms, on strong, short scapes.
The clumps should be divided or separated every 3 to 5 years depending on the USDA zone and the increase rate. This separation is to maintain optimum continued growth and bloom beauty. The specimens will continue to flower for many years without division although the quality of performance will be diminished. Furthermore, I have observed that the new plant has bloom fragrance, heavy bloom substance, and has a repeat blooming habit.